As is known, in the Information Technology field, the demand for safe transmission of messages or information among communicating modules either of the hardware (for example, electronic devices) or software type is always increasing.
To this end, cryptography techniques for outgoing messages have been developed for messages or information to be made unreadable by unauthorized persons.
For safer transmission of information, several cryptography methods provide that one of the modules involved in the communication must authenticate itself to its partner before receiving or transmitting any message. In other words, through an authentication protocol, a target module interacts with a verification module to convince the latter of its identity.
For example, several known authentication methods provide for data exchange between the target module and the verification module. These exchanged data are the result of processing that is carried out by each module in accordance with protocols shared by both modules, though often requiring significant computational resources from both modules, thereby slowing down the authentication operation and requiring a lot of time to complete the operation.